Team MYTH: The Fall Of Timberfoot
by Yang The Strain
Summary: Ozpin preferred using Justice as a way to defeat the enemies of Remnant, Sieghton preferred using the shadows. Both men respected each other's ways but disagreed on the methods. Team MYTH is the covert team Sieghton built around his ideals. Willing, unflinching and deadly. Will the team carry his torch, after his death?


Chapter 1: Summer is Over, and So Is Timberfoot.

Sieghton sat solemnly behind his desk, his cigar lit in his hand. His face was only illuminated by the various blue screens in front of him, his good eye looking over each of the projected maps.

"Computer. Account for remaining citizens" Pinging red dots were moving toward the end of the screen. Night was approaching and no more life signs were present in the town. The elderly man could finally let out a sigh of relief.

"The students and the facility have evacuated the island. System confirmed six minutes ago. You can breathe Hugo." He turned his head to the younger instructor behind him. The man was silent, a bead of sweat rolled down his face. His grey gloves tightened in his fists, his red eyes remained stoic. "Thank the gods. " The man headed toward the door. A friendly hub for the students, its purpose needed to the shift at this moment. Hugo slowly pushed the door onto to it's axis. Gears and other mechanical levers could be heard as the door rolled back.

Once the door was in place, Sieghton put out his cigar "I'm not going to mince words, Hugo. A fifty foot Grimm wants my head, and you're the only thing standing in between it"

Hugo stepped back toward the headmaster's deal. His hands dropping to his side. "Salem wants all the headmasters gone. Oz must have pissed her off"

Sieghton raised an eyebrow at the comment, swiveling his chair back toward the desk "You're probably on the mark there. All the other headmasters have taken heed to Ozpin's situation, leaving their schools and evacuating their kids.

Hugo didn't respond, his red eyes shifted into an inhuman degree. His red aura activating with a burst. "The little headaches aren't here, and for once I wish they were"

Sieghton started to chuckle for a while, the man couldn't help it. "I wish there were here myself. I never envisioned our students would lie down and let Grimm take this school"

Hugo gave a questioning look of confusion, Sieghton was acting different. The fire that had come to define the man wasn't on display. Hugo sighed and gave an somber response "It's...dire, sir. Very much so. I fear death, after all these years. I could never just throw it away...I don't know how to explain it, I don't fear the idea of it..rather." Hugo stammered a little,

"You're like me" Sieghton knew the man in front of him all too well. He stood firm, walking up to him and wrapping his arms around him. "Hugo.. you fear what I fear. But not of death, we have accepted that long ago. No, we are truly afraid of the future of this world, a world without us protecting it." He took a pause, realizing he was speaking aloud. "You're aren't alone, old friend"

Hugo softened a bit, his head nodded in absolute agreement, his eyes taking note of the sudden swagger in Sieghton's step.

Hugo stepped over to the desk, observing the panel "How long to till the Siren touches down?"

"Mere minutes. The damned thing is moving faster then the last time!" Sieghton sat on the stairway leading to his desk. He pulled back his blue jacket. Revealing a cold beige bottle "Last thing we got is the bombardment system. Only weapon we got that hopefully put a nice fat hole into that son of a bitch!" He took a hearty sip.

The room started to shake, the columns were even in distress. Shaking violently as a guttural screech boomed through the windows. Hugo's heart started to pick up "I'm assuming you plan on piloting the system?"

Sieghton grunted as he got back to it his feet. He felt more relaxed, patting Hugo's shoulder "I don't trust anyone else to run the system. I'm a pretty good shot, even while I'm tipsy" He chuckled, comfortably sitting back in his chair.

The Siren was visible from the window. A wretched creature composed of worms and supposed steel. A gigantic humanoid figure that could be inferred by looking far away. What made it worse was it's somewhat feminine face. Eerie red eyes looking over the town. Leather like tendils spouting from the top of it's head. Both men could only balk as it started to wreck havoc on the empty town.

Hugo pulled the ends of his gloves, his blood started to boil. "alright...I can't just stand here" He straightened up his tie and headed for the door. Disassembling it's locks. Sprinting out the room.

Sieghton called after him "you're insane Hugo!" The echo bounced outward into the corridor

The frantic voice of Hugo called back "Just activate the cannons!"

As he heard the horrid roar of the Siren, his inner ear started to pop. Everything became motionless as he ran. Swear dripping down his brow. "It's just nerves.." He thought. Hugo started to beat against the corridor "Hey! Where are the emergency scrolls! And are they connected to your office?!"

"In the library! And I hope!" Sieghton was in a crisis of his own, activating the cannon system for the first time in fourty years was surreal to him. His father had used it diligently and now it was his turn "First Base..." He slowly pulled back a green lever.

Hundreds of miles away, a green glyph ripped into existence. Knocking back some of the civilian housing. As the glyph hummed, swift winds started to kick up. "First Base. Successfully Activated!"

"It's purring like it never left! Next, Second Base" The first cannon was online, that gave Sieghton hope. But the second was another obstacle. He drew down to the purple levers next in place. On the very top of the facility. A glyph larger and more powerful then the previous was created. "Second Base. Successfully Activated!" The hum shattered nearby glass. The energy it held seemed to be much more subdued. Leading to a activation with less destruction... "It's all upward momentum from here!"

"For Timberfoot. Third Base!" He pulled down the remaining orange lever. The Siren backed up a little as it felt a disturbance in it's surroundings. It yelped in agony as it felt it's tail get burned off.

The third glyph was summoned right under it. A orange glow standing as the front of the gate. "Now for the final touch" He held his whimpering hand out into the air. His foggy aura rising from his body, his eyes switching into a eerie grey. Right after, a giant grey glyph was opened over the skies. Looking over the entire school. From here, he had a perfect view over the property of Timberfoot. No corner was hidden, nor were there any details he couldn't infer. "Third Base fire!" He had sight over what he was aiming for. His finger traced over the interface in front of him. Specifying the trajectory of the attack. The orange bolt of searing energy pressed against the Siren. Knocking it back off the island.

"First and Second. Standby for charging!" He knew that would only sting the beast for a moment. The beast, as expected, recovered. Crawling back onto the property. "Hugo! You connected?"

Hugo inserted his personnel chip into the side of the scroll. His eyes were locked firmly on the screen, his back against the library shelf. He could see the commotion from the front window. But among all, he could see a new figure. "Yeah I'm online. You think the cannons can bring it down?!"

"With a still standing school afterward? Don't count on it" The Siren made it's move next, unleashing it's horrifying scream. The assault seemed to affect anything physically, then the trampling of many more Grimm started to be heard.

A hooded assailant stood on the shoulder of the Siren. Hugo kept his eyes locked on the figure "Sieghton.."

"I see it" Sieghton responded back "Salem wasn't confident in just the Siren taking down the school" The figure seemed to be unmoved by the Siren's high paced movement. They simply raised their thin cloaked finger toward the office of Sieghton.

The Siren growled, launching itself in the air. Grabbing and holding on to taller buildings, propelling itself further upward. Eventually the beast was out of sight of Sieghton. "The son of bitch is out of sight!"

Hugo was on his knees, slowly approaching the outside. Keeping himself hidden "Just like that?" He whispered.

"Yeah. My only defense is to put the cannons on auto-detect. When I spot them again, I'll let you know" Hugo nodded, hanging up and moving forward. His eyes looked around, constantly shifting

"Hugo.." The figure was next to him, before he could turn to get a good view. He was pushed into the nearby concrete wall. Leaving a dent. Hugo shook it off, his Aura blistering. Three sharp spikes were coming his way.

"It's hard to catch me off guard" Hugo managed to move out of the way of all of them. Hugo saw the assailant standing in front of him. Even this close, he could see no facial structures or even a definitive body type. "Attacking Timberfoot was the worse mistake you could make!"

The figure chuckled, not saying anything. It seemed to be pleased by seeing Hugo. Hugo took that a invitation. His aura fully activated, his gloves started to show a red circle. His energy channeling into them. He took a few hard swings to read his opponent. The stranger moved like water, only feeling the hit that cascaded off the strikes. The cloak managed to receive some minor burns.

Hugo smirked "don't get comfortable. Not yet!" His energy rose further, he made the correct adjustments. Charging ahead after a slight pause.

The first one was avoided, leading the stranger to cackle. The second strike was different, a sudden hit made contact against what seemed to be the stomach of the stranger. Leaving the stranger in a gasping fit. The air was knocked out of their stomach.

Hugo felt this was the time to finish this. He threw a smoking left to knock the stranger out.

The stranger raised their head, their mood was more violent "I hope you don't get too comfortable either. Especially with me, old friend" Hugo's eyes widened, the gas like fog that surrounded the stranger was dispersed. He could hear the feminine voice, he could make out the shape of her. Hugo's punch was swiftly avoided, the stranger using odd and snake like movement to stay directly out of harm's way. The moment of clarity gave Hugo more incentive to defeat this mysterious person.

Hugo was burning off more energy then he could recover, he knew his time to finish this was scarce. The stranger was silent, Changing angles and slashing at him slightly with jagged spikes.

He winced as each blade made contact, though his immense aura healed him up. His strikes became more desperate and full of weight. The stranger seemed to take notice of the pattern. Her head swiveled as his jabs barely missed their marks.

Hugo knew he was near his limit, his breathing started to increase. The stranger didn't let Hugo's growing hesitation go unpunished. The crystal daggers temporarily extended, inflicting a critical wound on Hugo. The hardened tendrils slowly retracted back when Hugo hit his knees

Hugo panted, he knew he had one more chance if he gave one more jolt. It would temporarily hold his wound together, long enough to try one more assault

Hugo looked up at the waiting stranger "Sorry but I have a foolish old man to protect." He gave one more burst, the red energy coating his body. With a growl, he took a sudden zip into the air. Using his power to bounce between the debris.

The stranger wasn't prepared, being hit everytime Hugo decided to move. Each one burned her cloak, moving her a few inches each time. A monstrous gasp could be heard as her skin was being singed. "Aaahhhh" She screamed.

Hugo could see the stranger could barely stand. He appeared in front of her, delivering a sudden blow to the chest. Knocking her down. "Yield"

She cackled in response, easing off the ground. Like she felt nothing, though her cloak told a different story. Hugo's eyes could only widen in disbelief. He decided to pick up the paste, zipping toward her with a vicious combination. The heat he was covered in was still intense but was waning.

Hugo managed to knock her back, her dainty feet recovered. Springing forward with her daggers in response. Each swing was puncuntated with her body spinning. Keeping the momentum.

Hugo skillfully used his slick movements to stay out of the way. Using his arms to block her kicks. The stranger used his weight as a platform to move herself backwards. Catching herself after a back-flip

He growled "you just don't go down do you?" She only responded by re-extending her daggers. Hugo felt himself needing to draw on more aura. Aura he didn't have. He came back into close range, being more cautious and docile.

The stranger started to grunt, all she could do was play defensive. Using the length of her blades to keep a safe distance. Hugo was low at this point, his magnificent aura was reduced to a faint red shimmer. Hugo was fighting with milder intentions, throwing in an occasional flurry of well paced kicks.

One...two...three..the stranger avoided all she could, attempting to move toward his blind-spots. Hugo seemed not to have any as he kept in front of her. Each exchange seemed to irritate the stranger's mental faculties. It was infuriating keep up the game of cat and mouse. Especially with someone she knew so well.

Her head took a sudden dive, a crystal hook manifested on top of her head. "Time to end this" Her head pulled back, the hook snagging against Hugo's glove. With a finesse, she pulled him toward her knee.

Hugo was tripped up and fell forward to the ground. The assailant cackled, realizing her chance to finish this. With a sudden jump, she intended to come down with a vicious strike

A blinding blast came in between the two, leaving the assailant to growl and run in the other direction. A set of concussive blasts following after her. "We will see each other again Hugo.." She rasped.

Hugo looked up, grunting as he got back up to his feet. Catching a bit of his breath, his eyes taking view of the rampaging Siren. The beast was merciless, ripping through the confines of the walls. Hugo clicked the button on his scroll "thanks for the save, but you need to get out of there!" He choked out, his injuries limiting him.

Sieghton answered back "Hugo..I've never minced words. I'm not starting now, this creature...is my end."

Hugo grunted, attempting to stand up. "I'm coming sir...don't you worry" Hugo could only fall back to his knees. "that woman, those blades weren't simply sharp..they had another effect" He realized, now only able to lay on his back. Taking in the beast and all its horrors

The cannon fire only bounced off the beast, reacting with its own set of slimy tendrils. Everything they touched turned to black ash. With this, the protective metal walls disintegrated.

"Hugo, I thank you for your service" Sieghton saw the beast in front of him. It's many tongues and scales didn't faze him, he stood ready. An older musket in his hand "I'm right here beast!"

Hugo heard Sieghton's last message, his eyes watered as his conscious fell further away from him. The last thing he saw was the beast finally tearing down the establishment. Many other Grimm of all shapes and sizes started to invade right afterward..his weakened eyes shut.

(Mistral)

"Dreams, dreams. Do you believe in them at all?" An enchanting voice makes itself heard in the head of a young girl. The girl stirred in response, brushing it off at first.

The night was cool and calm here, the girl was tucked comfortably in her apartment. Her light blue fox ears twitched, her slim body was draped over the small couch she slept on.

The voice got more demonic, speaking louder. "Dreams are merely reflections in time for you Meryl.." Meryl tugged gently against the thread of the couch, her claws extending. In a quick flash, Meryl saw a scene unlike anything she could remember.

Her mind was awake, but her body still slept. Sweat started to form, her body starting to panic. Her school Timberfoot, was the first thing that came into sight. Next, was it's destruction. Her mind came over it all, the Siren's bloodcurdling screams, the dread was unmistakable

Last, her mentor Sieghton and his last moments. Her green eyes opened afterward. She sat in place for awhile, processing what she saw. "What the...dammit I need to call the crew" She quickly jumped off her cot. Immediately going to fix some coffee.

Coffee tended to act as her mentor for her atypical early morning 'visions'. She took out her scroll, sending a text to her team. Since summer had kicked off, her team kept contact to a minimum. Clearly, too busy to check on their lonely leader. Terrance, was a world class warrior with tons of competitions to attend and Hela was nothing short of a professional spy. The fact she managed to interrogate their personal numbers out of them, was a miracle.

She grumbled as she kept sipping, prancing around her apartment in a fit. She knew her coffee would be non-existent in no time. So she set it down. Her eyes peered over the quiet city she inhabited. "Such a beautiful city" Her hand rested over the window. Her team would answer in the morning, she honestly figured sleep wasn't an option after that.

"Things are about to change forever"


End file.
